


Boredom

by Eeriecloud



Series: Sunflowers and Roses [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is sfw just impied, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Pining, Self-Indulgent, i am a moronsexual, im in love with sam, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: "With all of these loves, there had to be faults. The fault was the boredom. The boredom that brings itself in on rainy days, on days where free time was abundant after the chore list was crossed off. Don’t even get him started on Friday’s. Friday’s were his end of the week, the period of the to-do list. That period would often take place at the saloon, having a drink and hopefully make conversation with the townspeople he had grown relationship as the year progressed. "





	Boredom

It starts, as all good stories do, with a hookup. 

The farmer loved Pelican Town. He loved the fresh air in his lungs, the dirt on his hands. He loved how he can go for a small walk to Perrier’s store to get anything that he needed. He loves the darkness that the caves shelter him with, he loved the streams and creeks, he even loved the satisfaction of producing a successful crop. 

With all of these loves, there had to be faults. The fault was the boredom. The boredom that brings itself in on rainy days, on days where free time was abundant after the chore list was crossed off. Don’t even get him started on Friday’s. Friday’s were his end of the week, the period of the to-do list. That period would often take place at the saloon, having a drink and hopefully make conversation with the townspeople he had grown relationship as the year progressed.

But there were so many times you can just drink a pint. 

It was a regular old Friday night in the autumn season, with the exception that far fewer of the townspeople had shown up. The only reason to that is nothing dire, nothing important, there were times when even Lewis wouldn’t show up.

So there was the farmer, sitting on the barstool enjoying a nice warm cider. He was slouched over, in between conversation, when he heard the stool next to him shift. 

Now, the farmer wasn’t a stranger to a one night stand. Back in the city, he would often go out just for that purpose. Another activity to drown out the fast pace of life. So he knows the signs from a mile away. 

Yet, when Sam was leaning against the counter. His chest puffed up, his shoulders in a faux relaxed state. The grin of confidence but also genuine fondest and interest in the farmer. His heart couldn’t help but stutter. It may have been the dim light, it may be the friendship that they have developed as the months passed. The farmer had his full attention on the outgoing blond. 

…

It was the next morning, six am to exact. The sunrise would always bleed through the curtains around this time, causing the farmer to wake up and start the day. The farmer was slow to wake up, a warmth spreading through his chest as he did. It wasn’t until he went to grab for Sam that he stilled. 

It was expected hookups weren’t an all day and night thing. Still, a coldness rain through him. The farmer was selfish to think that the blond would stay for the morning, even though the idea of cuddling would be nice- 

“FUCK!” The voice from the kitchen made the farmer shot up. It was the now that he realized the distinct smell of smoke filled the house. Very awake, the farmer scrambled around the bed and, by extension, the bedroom to find something to wear. He ended up finding Sam’s band t-shirt and a pair of boxers before hauling ass to the other room.

There was smoke, but not as much as he thought there was. The trashcan was open and there was a tray set up on the table with all the fixings that one could ask for breakfast. All was missing was two plates of what exactly Sam was making. 

Speaking of Sam; he was still in the farmer’s cabin. Thankfully wearing boxers, but the lack of a shirt was a nice view for the farmer. His hair was disheveled, and the halo from the sunrise made him look heavenly. 

It was at that moment that the farmer knew that he had a bigger problem than a possible fire. 

The farmer sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he did. Sam must have heard him because he turned his head, meeting the farmer’s eyes and giving the other a once over. Then he gave him the once over again…

“You’re wearing my shirt,” his mouth slightly gaped. 

The farmer smirked, “And I thought someone was dying in my house.” He sauntered over to Sam’s side, taking the spatula from the blond’s hand. In the pan was weirdly shaped chocolate chip pancakes. The farmer’s heart flipped and settled in warm comfort, “You did this for me?” 

“Yeah,” Sam’s tone was light, giddy even. 

So they stood there, the farmer leaning into Sam’s warmth and Sam holding onto the farmer’s waist. Even with the night they had, there wasn’t any awkwardness. No hesitation in their interactions. The two spent the morning in laughter and stories. It was obvious that this was something more than a simple hookup. Something was budding between the two that they quite haven’t figured out yet. 

But for now, autumn will settle and the crops for the season will be bountiful. The only difference is now there is someone to share that with. To share the space and quiet moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on the turn of my farmer's and Sam's relationship. They're just interested in each other but now.... maybe there is something more? :3 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment is you enjoyed it!


End file.
